


Stiles Is More

by Crims0n3y35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid Stiles, M/M, Magic Cock, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n3y35/pseuds/Crims0n3y35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been having nightmares but what happens when he goes to go through some of his moms stuff? **Sorry Bad at These Thingys!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

Stiles awoke with a start, its been weeks now that he has been having these nightmares. Stiles didn't figure he was going to sleep anytime soon so instead he sat up in his bead. When he looked outside his window he didn't figure we would see a black Camaro parked outside his house. "Derek, I know you're here." Stiles called out.

Before Stiles can say anything else the car is speeding off down the road. Stiles decides he will go through some of his mothers things. The dreams every night since 3 weeks ago are about his mothers death. Stiles walks into the hall and pulls down the attic string. Lowing the stairs he climbs up into the dark.

Pulling on the string for the light you can see all the dusty boxes, and one other thing that he has never seen before, a chest. On the top of the chest a crest is burned into the wood. Stiles looks at the front of the chest, clearly seeing it locked. Stiles grabs the lock in his hand before it snaps open, no force necessary, almost like he unlocked it. He pulled the lock off of the trunk, unbuckling the straps down the sides, pulling the chest open. On the inside it looks like its never been opened, all of the viles and small boxes without dust coating them. Inside he finds a note, addressed the Genim. He opens the leader and reads it over and over

_Dear Genim_

_I know I'll be gone before you can read this note, I always loved you and I always will love you. Something is following me so I know I wont see you for much longer, I am not strong enough to get rid of it. Genim I know you are very powerful, and I am very proud of you, the things in this chest will help you harness your power, help your pack all that you can. Pick up box #53 and open it, the item inside is very important to me and for you. Keep it with you wherever you go. Ill Always Love you Genim_

_Love, Mom_

By the time Stiles was finished reading the note he was in tears. He picked up the box that his mother instructed him to open and found a ring. The ring is a silver band, the crest that is on the box is also etched In the ring. Stiles quickly places it on his hand before pulling out a book, the label reads, 'Novice Spells And Potions'. Stiles cracks open the book, opening it to a random page. At first glance the book has no righting on it. But soon the words ink onto the page. The spell on the page transforms the 'witch' into a wolf. Deciding t would be cool to be a wolf, he commits the spell words to memory for safe keeping. Stiles hears someone walking up the steps to the attic, he quickly places the book inside the trunk closing and locking it, ones Stiles hand leaves the lock it latches shut. "What are you doing up here so late?" His father John asks.

"Just looking through some of moms stuff, I miss her." Stiles says the last part quieter.

"Don't bother wasting your time on that trunk it doesn't open, no key to it anywhere." John says, "Now go to bed, Now." John orders his son before climbing back down the stairs. Stiles craws into bed, falling asleep moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up to a banging on his door, and his dad yelling his name to get up. This had been the first time in weeks that he has gotten a good night sleep. Stiles rolled onto the floor, standing up only to fall back down when his feet got caught in the blankets. Stiles reached down and untangled himself before standing up and walking out into the hall and into the bathroom.

Stiles pulled his clothes off and turned on the hot water to the shower, brushing his teeth while he waited for the water to heat up. Stiles thought of the night before, it had to be a dream he thought to himself. He grabbed the shower curtain to pull it aside when something shinny caught his eye. There it was, the ring from the night before. The Crest on the ring was glowing. He pulled the ring off and the note from the night before flashed in his mind reminding him not to take it off. He pulled the ring back on his finger, looking at it only for a minute before jumping into his shower.

When he got in the shower he noticed the water hadn't touched him. He reached out for the stream of water only to have it move over his skin, like an invisible barrier was wrapped around him. Why can I not touch the water? He though to himself. There was a voice in his head that whispered to him. Think 'Wet'. The voice told him.

Before he knew it he was thinking about being wet and the water was hitting his skin, he hadn't got to test the water, so it just happens to be scalding his skin. He quickly reached over and turned the nob only .001 inches to the right to cool down the shower. The water was now a manageable warmth.

When he got out of the shower he kicked his sleeping clothes to the side and wrapped himself in a towel. He walked across the hall to his bedroom shutting the door. He walked over to his dresser on the other side of his room from where the brooding Derek Hale sat. Dropping his towel Derek was flushed red. He quickly cleared his throat to make the younger boy aware of him. Stiles quickly turned around seeing Derek red faced.

"Holy Shit! What are you doing in my roo-" Stiles looked down only to notice he was naked. He quickly reached down and pulled the towel around his waist.

Stiles cleared his throat before turning back around red as a tomato. He stared at his dresser door opening it and pulling out a pair of black boxer briefs. Slipping on his underwear underneath the towel the reached for his jeans, drops the towel and pulls them on. All while Derek watches.

Stiles turns around, "So, What do you want?" Stiles asks leaving no room for discussion about him basically flashing Derek.

"Just wanted to check up on you.." Derek supplied before walking over to the window. That voice in Stiles head is back telling him to tell Derek about his magic, but he couldn't get the words out before Derek was out of the window, running into the forest down the street.

Stiles pulled his shirt over his head, it was a shirt he didn't know he had, it has the words written in big white letter contrasting from the black shirt saying 'I'm A WITCH!' on the front. Oh Hardy Har Har. Stiles thought to himself before the voice in his head was talking again. Well you aren't going to tell him so why shouldn't I? Stiles was confused I don't even know who 'you' are. Stiles stated to himself... In his head, Great hes going crazy talking to himself in his head. You aren't crazy stiles, I'm just talking to you though the ring. The voice supplied in his head. Before Stiles knew it he was putting the pieces together. He has heard that voice before.

His mother.

Stiles pulled off the shirt the ring supplied him with before picking a avengers shirt up off the floor. He pulled it on, and grabbed his bag, keys, and a pencil. Today was going to be a long day.

When Stiles got to school he walked over to Allison, Lydia, Scott, and Issac in the parking lot. Allison looked at him first with a big grin on her face. "Nice ring you got on, Let me see." Scott was laughing as Stiles raised his hand up as if it where a wedding ring to Lydia's face. "It was my mothers.." Stiles Supplied the answer before Lydia could ask where it came from. As the bell rang Stiles was on the ground cupping at his hears, the voice in his head spoke. You can have super hearing like Scott and the rest of they're kind but you can turn it off just think about your normal hearing. Stiles stood up laughing at all they're worried faces. Stiles quickly thought of something before laughing. "Guys I was playing, god."

Masked heartbeat helps also.

Stiles was never taking this ring off! As they walked to they're lockers but all he could think about was his mothers things, the many items in the chest.

When Stiles got home he swung his bedroom door open only to walk into a wall of something hard and Wall-like. Stiles stepped back looking into Derek's eyes. "What do you want?" Stiles questioned Derek.

"Whats that?" Derek asks gesturing to the ring on his finger. "It was my mothers, I found it going through her stuff." Stiles supplied before moving around Derek setting his backpack on the back of his computer chair. Setting his keys on his computer desk he walks over to Derek. "Why do you ask?" Stiles was questions.

"Because its an old family crest. What was your mothers maiden name?" Derek Questions looking at the ring.

"Malefica. Its Latin, Do you want to know what it means?" Stiles looks at the fear on Derek's face. "I know what it means." Derek whispers out.

"Good, so I guess you've put the puzzle pieces together and know what I am." Derek just looks up from the ring, only to see Stiles eyes are red with blue dots and an outer rim of blue. Derek blinks a few times, only when he opens his eyes to find Stiles brown eyes staring back at him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Derek all but yells out.

"I didn't know until last night!" Stiles walks away from Derek, sitting on his bed. "You may leave now."

Derek didn't hesitate, to disrespect a witch with such power would only mean death. Derek knew Stiles now had the power to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment! Kudos! Follow! Subscribe! Whatever!


	3. Chapter 3

After Derek left Stiles walked into the hall, pulling on the attic string the stairs came down. Stiles walked up the stairs grabbing onto the handle on the side of his mothers chest, he pulled it down the stairs. Stiles dragged the heavy chest into his room, grabbing the lock it snapped open. "I love this lock!" Stiles whispered aloud

Stiles pulled out the note setting it beside the chest, he pulls out the big book that said 'Novice Spells And Potions' Cracking the book open, he turned to the first page of the book, it explained not to do magic so far out of your level. It also explains not to use the magic for horrible purposes or the Council will be paying you a visit. Stiles avoided the warning and instead sat the book down besides him. Stiles pulled out another book on the cover and spine of the hard book said 'Family Crests'. Stiles opened the book to the first page, just telling that there are different levels to power based on your family line. It also states that your should meet with the council once your powers are recognized.

Stiles opened to the second page, He looks at the first crest, 'The Crest of Malefica' Was the very first. It states that the Head of the Council was always one of the Malefica family line. The Family holds great power, and with every generation it only gets stronger.

Stiles closed the book setting it on top of his spell book. Stiles picks up another book, 'Rules of The Council' He cracked open the first page of the book. It states that if anyone undermines the Malefica's family or court shall be punished accordingly. Stiles sat thinking of earlier, once Stiles asked for Derek to leave, he didn't fight, he didn't say another word he just left. Stiles was going to love his new power over the alpha.

Stiles skimmed over the rest of the laws some saying don't do black magic some say don't possess. All of that Jazz. Stiles finally sat the book down. Stiles picked up the last book. Inside the book is a picture of an item and next to it is its name, under the name is a very long description of what everything does. Inside the chest there is only viles of potions and wands, Stiles wonders where the items are stated in the book. Wave your hand over the item to pick it up. The voice in stiles mind supplies. Stiles looked through the book, seeing many items that looked very cool. Stiles switched the page, and there was an item that caught his eye. 'transeatur anulum' Stiles pulls out his phone and translate the language, its Latin for Shift Ring. Underneath the name of the item is a long description of what the ring does. Helps wearer with shifting they're shape, or with shifting spells. Use with precaution if changed for to long you may be stuck that way. Find another Witch to oversee you. Stiles read the words but past the first sentence he zoned out. He could become any creature he wanted, Supernatural or not.

Stiles waved his hand over the page, the ring on his thumb. Stiles thinks for a second, before running outside. "Hawk." Stiles simply states before he is perched on a tree branch. Stiles jumps down and flaps his wings only to fall to the ground. Stiles tries saying 'Oww' but it comes out a squawk. Stiles flaps his wings a few times experimentally. Before he starts to run and he is being lifted off the ground. Stiles swerves a little during the start but he soon gets a handle of the whole 'being a bird' thing.

Stiles flies to Derek's burned down shell of a home. He flies into a whole in the ceiling before landing on a ceiling rafter. He just listens to Derek talking to himself. Derek is talking about Stiles. Trying to decide if he should go to the Council. Derek is having an internal fight with himself. Stiles just listens for a few more minutes before he thinks its getting to be to boring, Stiles Flies down onto the ground, Derek just staring at a bird in the middle of his living room, or what used to be a living room. Stiles thinks 'Human'. "Hey Derek." Stiles waves at Derek as Derek just stares at him.

"What are you doing here Stiles." Derek asks sounding very irritated.

"What's the council?"

"People of very strong magic." Derek just looks away from Stiles trying not to look at his exposed body.

"Why are you looking away fro- OH." As Stiles looks down he notices he's naked. Stiles looks deep within his memory, he passed a spell for clothes, or teleporting or something! The ring supplies an answer. Stiles whisper Cleth Oh Ma to yourself. Stiles just looks down whispering the words to himself before he is fully clothed in his black jeans and a white t-shirt covered by his red hoodie.

"So who is this 'Council'?"

Before Derek can answer there is a flash of light in front of both of them as a man appears. "Hello, My name is Dmitri. Stiles if you would come with me, you have an appointment with the council." Dmitri reaches out and grabs Stiles shoulder before they're both gone in a flash. Dmitri steps away from Stiles and out of the room, leaving him with someone behind a desk. "Hello Genim. Sit." He doesn't look up just gestures to the chair with his hand.

"Who are you?"

"I am Zeil Malefica. Head of the council. I understand your powers have come in and I am just making sure they are in check." He Smiles at stiles before reaching for his hand. "I am your Grandfather." He finishes off as he shakes Stiles hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles just sat there looking at the man. Awkward silence overcame them both. They sat there observing them both for a minute. "So, how do you like being a witch?" Zeil just looked at stiles, waiting for an answer. Stiles waits a few minutes to respond. "Its ok I guess." Zeil nodded and looked back down at his desk. Stiles couldn't see the papers that he was looking at. Zeil stood up and walked towards the door. "Come." Stiles got up from his chair following him to a room in another part of the building.

The woman waiting for his gestured for him to sit on the bed by her side. Stiles did, just looking at the women. She tied a rubber tube around his arm, Picking up a needle on the mettle table next to her. She slowly slides the needle into a vain, pulling back on the syringe pump. The crimson liquid quickly filled the tube if you looked at it closely you could see blue swirling around inside with the blood as she pulled. She slowly pulled the needle out of his arm setting a cotton ball on the injection point. She walks out of the room taking the tube of blood with her.

About ten minutes later she came back, without the tube in her hand she handed Zeil a file in a manila folder. He looked over the folder for about a minute before looking up at Stiles. "Alright Genim, you may go home." Zeil reached for the door but before he could grab the handle Stiles spoke. "How do I get home?" Zeil turned his head, observing the boy. "Ask your mother." He said before leaving the room. The voice in his head chose that moment to speak. 'stellae Ianuae Magicae' Stiles whispered the words to himself thinking about his house. When he opened his eyes he was sitting on his roof. "Should of thought my room but this will do." He said before sliding his window open and crawling in.

When stiles pulled himself off the floor he was looking at a brooding and scowling Alpha on his bed. "Hey Sourwolf what brings you here?" Derek turns his head looking away from Stiles muttering something. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Derek looked up at Stiles, "I said, I was making sure they didn't dispose of you." Derek just stands up after that walking to the window. Before he can get out of the room Stiles bothers him. "Stay." It was a direct order. Derek didn't like getting orders from the smaller boy but did as he said sitting back down on Stiles' bed. "Sourwolf, How do you feel around me?" Stiles questions the Alpha. Derek looks up at Stiles before looking back at his feet muttering, but to the level of volume Stiles could hear. "Frustrated."

Confused Stiles gives another command to the Alpha. "Elaborate."

"I and my wolf want you. But I don't want to corrupt you. You could have a normal nice life without me." Derek replies truthfully.

Bemused Stiles sits next to Derek. "What about what I feel?"

"I don't know. I didn't figure you wanted me." Derek answers.

"Ever thought about asking?"

"All the time but you have something nice going here, you can live a sort of normal life, without me."

"I don't want to live that life." Before Derek can respond Stiles' lips are on his.

Stiles pulls back, the need for air. When Derek opens his eyes he is staring into Red eyes, rimmed with Blue. Derek turns his head to see that everything except for the bed, witch is what they're sitting on, is floating midair. Stiles follows Derek's eyes laughing when he sees what he has done to his room. When Stiles lowers his hand from touching his chair that was then bumping into the ceiling everything falls. "So, Cool." Stiles whispers under his breath. Stiles glances back at Derek only to find him gone.

Stiles walks around his room, picking up the things that fell, or got misplaced. Stiles sits in front of his mothers chest. He noticed a package by the door, so he sits it in his lap, opening it. Inside there is more Spell, Herb, and Item books. On the top of the stack of books is a note. That reads:

For Genim Stilinski, From of the Royal Court

Stiles pulls out the 'Novice Herbs' book before cracking it open. Stiles flips through the pages, reading some of the herb uses. He stops on a kind of Wolfs bane, reading the description aloud. "If dusted, and blown into face, will activate they're Submissive side." Stiles sat there thinking 'Handy if any rouges come into town'. Flipping through a few other Herbs he finally sets the book down. Opening the new Spells book he starts to go through it. A particular spell has him over joyed. He picks up his phone to call Scott.

Five minutes later Stiles has some herbs in his hands and a big book under his arm. "Hey Scott ready to go?" Stiles questions the boy looking at him bemused. "Y-yeah. Where exactly?"

"You'll see!"

Stiles hands him the herbs in his hands before walking out to his jeep, Scott gets into the passenger seat while Stiles sits in the drivers seat with the same big book in his lap face down. "What is that book? And Where are we headed? And Why aren't you talking you always talk?" Stiles just smiles and keeps driving, the entire time filled with Scot's insane rambling.  
Once they drive up to the Hale manor Scott is totally at a loss for words. Stiles is already out of the car walking up to the house. Scott quickly unbuckles himself running up to Stiles. When they reach the manor Derek in waiting in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Stiles just looks at the Alpha before giving a direct command. "Move."

Scott watches as the alpha immediately follows Stiles command. Bemused he screeches out, "What is going on?" Stiles turns around to look at his friend, "You'll see soon enough." Stiles walks into the house moving into the living room, he sets the book on top of a crate in the middle of the room. Stiles takes the herbs from his friends hand, whispering to himself there is a bright flash of light and a very loud sound. The werewolf's where knocked out. Stiles stands up to inspect his work. The whole house was fixed, floor to roof. It was like the house was never burned down.

When Stiles comes back into the living room the werewolf's where awakening from they're 'sleep' I guess you could call it. "Hey Guys!" He greets them both cheerfully! Derek is rubbing his head asking what he has done when he is cut off seeing what exactly he had done, He was awe-struck. Tears came to Derek's eyes as he looked around the house.

Derek quickly got to his feet hugging Stiles, in the biggest bear hug ever.

When Derek let go he could hear a car coming towards his house. With a growl he starts towards the front door, "I called the rest of the pack to see." Derek turned around and grabbed Stiles in a hug again.

Outside Derek could hear the gasps coming from the teenagers as they approached the house. Stepping away from Stiles, Derek walked to the front door, swinging it open for the rest of his pack. They could all see that Derek's red eyes, but not from anger from tears, tears of joy.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night was spent with the pack, all on the floor watching T.V. Allison and Scott where lounging on a love chair to the right of the TV Lydia and Jackson where in one of the big armchairs, Boyd and Erica where at the feet of the Alpha, Derek was in the other armchair Stiles in his lap. Derek's head was in the crook of Stiles' neck. About an hour later they decided it was time for diner and to everyone's surprise Derek stood and walked into the kitchen. Hearing all of the gasps from the teen he chuckled. Stiles came in through to door, smiling at Derek. "What's for diner?" Stiles sat on one of the counters while Derek got out all of the items he needed to cook the food. "Spaghetti. My mom would make it every Friday." Stiles could see past the plastered smile on his face, knowing the pain that Derek must be feeling.

"Anything I could do?" Stiles questioned because he's feeling pretty useless.

Derek Chuckled, "I don't know if you can do anything." Stiles looked up at Derek wide eyed. Derek just made a Joke!

Stiles sat there speechless before Derek looked up at him bemused he asks, "What?"

Stiles looks up from the knife on the island. "Just waiting for the world to end, you know, you joking and all."

Derek just Smiled. He Smiled. "Make some tea while I go check on the rest of the idiots."

Stiles walked over to the cabinets pulling out a pitcher setting it in the sink waiting for it to fill with water. Stiles was totally oblivious that Derek had walked back into the room. Derek walked over to Stiles, aligning his body up with Stiles he pulled the younger man closer. Shoving his head into the crook of Stiles neck, taking a big smell. Stiles moved his head to the side, giving Derek more access to his neck. Stiles brought his hand up to Derek's head holding him. Derek pulled back and moved over to preparing the rest of the food while stiles got out the overfilled pitcher of water.

Forty minutes later the whole pack is sitting at the table, Stiles to Derek's right. Derek reached and grabbed the handle of the pot that held the noodles, placing some onto his plate, handing the pot to Stiles. When all of the pack got they're food that where all Amazed when Derek's spaghetti turned out delicious. They all chatted about nothing in particular for about an hour before they all went back into the living room to watch more TV. They all assumed they're previous positions. "So, Derek got the hots for Stiles?" Erica asked smirking to herself. Derek just turned and kissed Stiles, it was a small, passionate kiss but a kiss none-the-less. The whole pack stared in disbelief except for Lydia. "I knew it!" Lydia scram out. They all chuckled. Stiles just stared at Derek, the whole time, Derek just stared back.

The pack started the trickle out of the house at around eleven at night, Stiles the last to leave. When Stiles stood from his place on the alpha's lap, Derek grabbed his arm. "Why don't you stay tonight Stiles?" Derek asked with pleading eyes. Stiles just laughed and picked up his spell book. "I would love to, but I am grounded." Stiles just winked at Derek as he walked out of the Hale manor. Scott had driven with Allison back to her house, so Stiles didn't have to worry about his jeep not being there.

When Stiles got back to his house he sat his book down on his desk, sighing about not being able to stay at Derek's. Stiles stripped his clothes off, crawling into his bed to fall into a deep sleep.

When stiles woke up the next morning, he was wrapped in something very hard, his head lay on something a little big lumpy and moving. Then his mind caught up, Pillows don't move. Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek in his bead smiling down at him. "You said you couldn't stay over, you never said I couldn't come over." Derek states. Stiles just chuckled before moving up Derek's body kissing him. Neither Derek or Stiles noticed the body outside of Stiles window watching them both. The crooked smiled man just hopped down from the ledge of the house running off into the woods.

It was Saturday, so Stiles got up looking down at the man in his bed. "What's the plan for today Sourwolf?" Derek looked at the boy, Stiles knew he hated the nickname but he didn't say anything about it, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at Stiles, at his mate. "Just training, then I'm all yours." Derek said before getting up.

"I'm going to go take a shower." stiles looks at the alpha, "Wait for me?" Derek just nodded at the boy.

When Stiles had gotten out of the bathroom he was dressed and ready to leave. He and Derek where already five minutes late. Derek moved over to the window before Stiles grabbed the alphas wrist, muttering the teleportation spell, he was standing next to Derek on Derek's roof. "Damn." Stiles muttered under his breath. Derek just stood up reaching his hand down to help the boy up, He wrapped his arms around the boys waist jumping down to the ground.

The pack was waiting for them in the living room, commanding they all go out back. When they all follow him. In the basement was a whole training ground. Specifically for werewolf's. Stiles sat in a chair Derek had brought down for him. Stiles sat there watching the Betas try to take down they're Alpha. When Derek got sweaty he took off his shirt, allowing for Stiles a change to oogle at his body all he wanted. And Stiles took the chance.

Stiles stood from his place on the chair muttering something the wolfs couldn't hear before be was gone. Derek continued to train with the wolfs, after a few minutes Stiles appeared in the room once again holding his spell book. Stiles sat the book on the chair he was sitting on, flipping the book open to a page Derek couldn't read from where he was.

Stiles looked through the defensive spells, he finally found one that looked like it could be of some use so he raised his hands muttering the words before a bright blue Bubble like thing overcame his body. Stiles walked over to Erica, she reached out and tried to touch Stiles but the shield reached out, grabbing her hand pulling her towards itself, it electrocuted and engulfed Erica's entire body before stiles brought down the spell, she fell to the ground, breathing heavy. "What the Hell Stiles!" Erica scram out all she could.

Stiles had a look of pleading on his face. "Sorry, Its not like I told you to touch it." Stiles walked over to Derek, he had a wide proud smile on his face before he grabbed Stiles in a hug, Kissing him, but still Smiling.

After the kiss ended Stiles turned back hearing voices of pleading to stop, he didn't really pay attention at first, when Stiles turned around he knew why they where asking. They where all floating in the air. Scott was grabbing onto Isaac, Isaac was trying to push him off of himself. Stiles raised his hand, dropping it to his side, before everyone fell to the ground with a 'ugh'.

Derek looked at Stiles trying to hold a laugh in. Stiles looked back at him, his face suddenly stern. "Lets go for a walk Derek." Stiles walks out of the room leaving his book and the betas to themselves, Derek quickly follows after his Mate.

When they where far enough from the rest of the Pack Stiles spoke up. "So, what is this?" Stiles asks, looking at Derek.

"Whatever you want it to be, but you should know your m-" Derek gets cut off as he hears footsteps approaching them. He grabs his mate pulling him behind to shielding him. An Disk of some kind comes from out of the woods, latching itself onto Derek, The Alpha screams out in pain as the disk sends bolts of high electricity through his arm. The ring around his wrist expands, taking up Derek's hand and parts on his bicep. Stiles waves his hand over the red area around Derek's arm, muttering something Derek cant hear the red thing dissipates. Stiles turns to the area in the woods the disk came from, seeing a man, he is wearing a uniform. The man is wearing all black, a symbol over his chest and on his right arm, the Symbol of Octair. Stiles looses the color to his face, his book warned about the Symbol. The only explainable reason someone would wear one is if they're Witch hunters. Stiles turns to Derek, but he's already lunging at the man. Full force Derek comes in contact with a tree. Derek is knocked out, Stiles runs over to his mate, whispering more words to himself he and Derek are back at the Hale Manor. They arrive in the living room, Derek still out. The wolfs come up from the basement tired. But all eyes are on Derek and Stiles laying on the floor. "What Happened?" They all ask the two men on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so 3 more chapter left.... Wow. I was lying in bed this morning, wondering what I'm going to write next, and as I was thinking I couldn't help but think of doing a few chapters after this story ends as to what they face and how the pack handles it. I guess I would put it in like a Series or whatever, but yeah. If you think that is a good/great idea please comment. And if there is something you don't like about the story let me know please!


	6. Chapter 6

As the pack crowds around Derek and Stiles' bodies, Derek is stirring awake. Once Derek comes to, he jumps on his feet a protective stance has been taken, his eyes are red, his claws and teeth are elongated. He yells out, "STILES!" Before realizing where he is. Stiles turns and looks into Stiles' eyes, Stiles' hand comes up and rests on Derek's cheek. "I'm ok Sourwolf."

Derek huffs out a breath leaning towards Stiles, kissing him. The whole pack groaned in protect, causing Stiles and Derek to smile into they're kiss. Derek pulled back, addressing the pack. "We have a new enemy in town and we need to be ready." Derek turns to Stiles. "So that we may protect the Alpha's mate." Stiles was at a loss for words. But Stiles didn't need words.

Stiles just latched onto the older man, kissing him, causing more groans of protest from everyone in the room. When Stiles moved away from the kiss he looked around, everything stayed planted to the floor. "Oh thank god we didn't go floating again." Erica thanked.

"I'm going to go get my spell book." Stiles said while walking away from Derek and moving down the stairs. Stiles stopped at the last step, he heard shuffling. Stiles looked around the room, not noticing anything sticking out he moved down onto the ground, picking up his spell book. Stiles like someone was staring at him, he turned around just in time to see someone smiling at him, all warm and fuzzy, before he was knocked out.

By the time the pack got downstairs Stiles was gone, his spell book lay on the floor. Derek walked over to Stiles' spell book, picking it up. Derek lowered his head, sniffing, he could smell a faint smell that wasn't Stiles'. Derek growled low in his throat. "GET OUT!" Derek roared at the pack of teens. Derek howled, shaking the whole house.

When Stiles awoke there was a woman standing over him. "Welcome back to the land of the living, your stay will be very short." She said looking at Stiles.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Stiles asked after spitting in her face.

As she wiped off the spit from her face she looked at him. "We want you and your Alpha."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Stiles yelled before his eyes turned completely Red, The four elements circling around him. The chains holding him to the chair broke instantly. Stiles was now looking down at the woman, the four elements circling his in four different rings. "Wow. Didn't know you where a Witch." She said before leaping at him with speed faster than a werewolf. Before she could reach Stiles though a purple shield surrounded him, the shield engulfed her fist, starting to drag the rest of her in with the fist. As she touched the shield her skin was melting, Her bones where dissipating, her ligaments where torn. She tried to fight, but the shield was to much for her. Her arm was gone before she was able to hit Stiles with the chair. Before Stiles could attack again her arm was rebuilding itself. "What are you?" Stiles asked.

She just chuckled at him. "Everything." She responded. She leaped at him when the shield had disappeared, only to meet floating in the air. Stiles circled her, inspecting her body. "Tell me what you are NOW!" Stiles commanded with a voice not much like his.

She looked up at him, her eyes glowing Red, Green, and Black. "Everything, Werewolf, Psychic, and Vampire." She just smiled at him after her revel.

Stiles snapped his fingers placing two plants in front of the Woman. "Name."

"Ver- Veronica." She spoke with much fear noticing the two pants in front of her.

"Well, Veronica why do you want me and my Alpha?"

"Your Mates, a special bond. I wanted to study the bond between you two."

"Lie." Stiles only flicked his wrist before both the Wolfs bane and the Vervain where in contact with her leg, Burning the flesh.

"Fine! Fine! I want your pack. I want a family. I want people. Interaction. A Mate of my own."

"A Mate isn't something you choose. Its chosen for you by your wolf. Get your facts right, and learn who your fucking with."

"I'm sorry." She apologized in a low voice.

Stiles only laughed. "To late now." Stiles snapped his fingers a ball of water surrounded the woman, Veronica, Burning her skin. The water had vervain and wolfs bane in it.

When she was dead Stiles fell to the floor, gasping for air. "What just happened?"

Looking around he started to hear a car approach. Stiles decided it wouldn't be worth it to stay there. Stiles spoke words under his breath, sending him back to the Hale manor.

When Stiles got back, Derek was the only one in the house, on the couch, holding Stiles spell book in his arms sobbing. "Hey Sourwolf!" Stiles greeted.

Derek snapped his head up, his eyes where red and puffy from crying. "Making out now. Questions later." Seconds after Derek said that he and Stiles where in Derek's room. Derek was all over Stiles, he was scenting. Stiles grinded his hips into Derek's thigh while Derek thrusted him up the door. Derek started to kiss down and all over Stiles body, making sure that every part of him was touched by Derek's lips. Stiles was moaning while Derek was kissing his neck.

Derek and Stiles where on the bed seconds later. Derek retracted his claws moving one down Stiles body, cutting his shirt open. Stiles slid Derek's shirt over his head.

The next morning the pack was entering the house. They made they're way up the stairs opening the door the smell hit them. All of they're faces cringed as the scent hit them. Lydia walked over to Derek and held out a small note. "I think you should read this."

Derek took the Note opening it,

_Dear Genim,_

_You have killed one of ours, and now, we will kill one of yours._

_Yours truly, Kalez_

Derek dropped the note, growling low in his throat. Taking count of the pack, one was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I posted a chapter like a few hours ago, but I had a break before I posted that one so I guess I;ll have to make up the time by posting the next chapter now xD Happy Holidays everyone from Crims0n3y35


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a weeks since the pack had saw Scott, it would be just like him to get caught and killed. Stiles had told Derek and the pack about the Hybrids, now all knowing they missed they're Stupid Scott even more. The pack missed they're shaggy headed , and slightly dumb, friend.

Stiles sat in his computer chair, looking through his spell book and the book the council gave him. Stiles didn't find one spell that could find his shaggy headed friend. 'I wonder if I should go to the council and seek help. I'm sure grandpa would help.' Stiles thought to himself as he skimmed through the book again. Stiles decided an hour later it would be ok to visit and ask his question, He would leave tomorrow.

When Stiles woke up he sluggishly got out of his bed, he walked over to his door, opening it. Stiles trudged forward, only to fall on his face when something came in contact with his foot. Stiles looked down to his foot, seeing a book lay there. Stiles picked himself up, picking up the book also. He threw the book onto his bed, walking back out to the hall to go to the bathroom.

When Stiles walked into the bathroom, he saw Derek lying on his bead looking at the book with a confused expression on his face. "Why do you have a book with no righting on it?" Derek questioned.

Stiles chuckled, "It's a Witches book you cant see the righting but I can." Stiles stuck his tong out at the man in his bed, before trudging over. Stiles took the book from Derek laying it on the floor before Straddling Derek, bending down to kiss him. Stiles pulled back, still straddling Derek. "We need to find Scott." Stiles whispered. Derek moved the younger man, setting him in-between his legs, handing him the book.

About ten minutes later Stiles found a spell that might work. "Derek, I found it!" Stiles jumped up with glee. Derek chuckled at the boy doing a very strange dance in the middle of the room. Stiles stopped dancing, moving back over to Derek kissing him. "Be right back. I'm going to go find my friend." Stiles walked into the middle of the room, muttering a few words he was gone.

When Stiles opened his eyes he was in a warehouse. Stiles looked around, finding his friend tied to a chair, their was wolfs bane under his bare feat, burning him. Stiles flicked his wrist, sending a gust of wind under Scotts feet, removing the wolfs bane. Stiles turned at the sound of a third heartbeat in the room. "Well, well, isn't it the witch." The voice with no face said.

"Let my friend go, or I can take him." Stiles looked into the darkness eyes set where he thinks the man is. Suddenly the heartbeat moved places. There was now a man behind him, grabbing his head. Stiles avoided the collision with the wall next to him. "Ah ah, ah." Stiles tisked waving a finger in the air. The man now suspended, floating in front of Stiles. "How many more of you 'Hybrids' do I need to kill?" Stiles questioned his eyes flashing red.

"None, now that you are one of us." After the sentence was out of the mans mouth, someone was behind Stiles biting into the soft flesh of his neck.

Stiles eyes slammed shut at the pain in his neck. Stiles flew his hands up in the air, freezing everything around him. Stiles walked over to Scott, Untying the ropes. Stiles lowered his hands, un freezing everyone. The Hybrids looked between each other before advancing on Stiles once again. Stiles pulled out a piece of wood he found from the chest. Feeling the extra boost of power flowing into his veins from the wand Stiles slowly twirled it around. Soon, there was a tornado around the two Hybrids, creating a vacuum around the two. Stiles stopped the wand, waving it up and down instead. The two men banged into the ground, creating two huge craters in the ground. Scott had fled from the scene after Stiles instructed him to do so. Stiles pulled something out of his pocket. It was round and a light blue. Stiles slipped the disk like thing on his wrist moving towards the Hybrids. Stiles waved his hands as if saying goodbye to the two before both of them evaporated, the watery smoke moving inside the disk. The wrist disk was now glowing. It had two more victims inside of it. Stiles knew how the disk worked. Over time, the disk would suck the knowledge and the power from the two souls, transferring it to the Witch. Stiles mumbled a few words under his breath before teleporting to Scott. He grabbed Scott's shoulder, sending him and Scott back to the Hale Manor.

When they arrived back home the pack crowded around them. Stiles falling to the floor, only to be caught in the arms of his mate. Stiles smiled before passing out in the arms of the man.

When Stiles woke up, he laid in bed, strong arms rapped around his middle. Stiles' bladder cried out for attention, Stiles lifted Derek's arm and to his surprise, it was easy. Stile got out of the bed, walking into the bathroom. Stiles heard a loud thumping in his ears. Noticing it as a heartbeat he dismissed it.

When Stiles was out of the bathroom his mate was lying on the bed, his head and back on the headboard. "Hey, Sourwolf." Stiles greeted.

"Stiles, we need to talk." Derek mumbled lowly. But to Stiles surprise he could hear it.

"How could I hear you just then?" Stiles asked, bemused.

"Stiles you got bitten last night."

Stiles reached up to find bandaging over his neck. Stiles quickly removed the bandages, rubbing his hand over where the bandages where it was still smooth skin. Stiles looked at Derek tears pricked his eyes. "D-did I l-lose my magic?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know, you've been asleep and I cant activate your powers for you."

Stiles threw his hands up in the air, freezing everyone and everything. Stiles lowered his hands, still sad about being whatever he is. "I still have Magic." Stiles stated. Derek got up from the bed, walking over to Stiles. "Stiles, we'll get through this." Derek reassured his statement with kissing Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PLEASE!!!! Critasize me, call me a fat lardo, say my grammer is horrible (Its ok I know) Just please comment!


	8. Chapter 8 (The final one for now xD)

Stiles sat in the Hale manor, looking at every single detail of the house. Stiles vision would zoom in and out, Inspecting everything with the up most accuracy. Derek walked into the room, watching as his mates eyes flashed colors. Derek inspected them closely, The red had white specs all through it, complete with a blue and purple ring. Derek guessed the Purple was his magic, the Blue Psychic, the red Alpha, and the White Vampire alpha. Stiles looked up at his mate, inspecting his face. Stiles could smell the fear radiating off of his mate. Stiles pulled his knees up to his chest sobbing quietly.

About four hours later Stiles' ears caught a sound, the sound of a car. Stiles got up from his seat, walking to the door. Derek looked at him questionably. "What are you doing Stiles?" Derek questions.

"Waiting for the pack to get here."

Derek listened, not hearing any vehicle approaching, After twenty seconds later Derek could hear the car, Derek froze. Stiles hearing is far much more advanced than his. Derek got up from his seat, walking over to his mate, waiting for the pack as well.

Stiles smelled something delouse. Stiles let the smell devour him, loving the scent Stiles had to know where it was coming from. Stiles walked down from the porch, Derek staring holes into his back. When the pack arrived at the house, no one expected what happened next. Stiles was on top of Lydia, looking into her eyes, willing her to submit. Stiles was an inch from biting into her neck before Derek tried to push Stiles off from her, Stiles resisted the touch, inching closer yet again. Stiles fangs pressed onto the skin, almost breaking the skin. The whole pack where pulling him. It took all of the werewolf's to subdue Stiles attack on Lydia.

Stiles looked at the frantic eyes of his old love, scurrying away from him. Stiles questioned the motive then all in one hit, Stiles realized what he had just tried to do. Stiles stood, moving into the Hale house. Stiles ran up the stairs, entering Derek's room to cry himself to sleep.

When Stiles awoke Derek and all of the Wolfs where around him. Stiles tried to move but found it hard, "Thirsty." Stiles whispered. Stiles arms fell onto the bed, eyes closed. Something hard, maybe glass, pressed to his lips before he felt the warm substance enter his mouth. Stiles took ahold of the glass, gulping down the substance.

Stiles looked up at the pack, all eyes on Stiles. "Hey guys." Stiles say meekly, trying to smile.

An hour later Scott came back to the Hale manor with a cooler of blood on ice. Stiles almost drank the whole supply before being to full. Stiles brain ran ten thousand times much faster with the blood in his system. Stiles had gotten to thinking, where did my disk go? Before he looked up at Derek. "Der where did the glowing blue disk go that was on my arm?" He asked.

Derek just pointed over to a pile of clothes, the disk sat on top. Stiles recognized the pile of his clothes but dismissed it, pulling the disk onto his wrist. Stiles felt the wave of extra power pulse into him, along with more knowledge. Stiles now knew that the Hybrids where now only trying to kill Derek for the Alpha spark. Stiles knew they had the Alpha Vampire spark already, recalling a memory that wasn't his. They had hunted a loose Alpha Vampire, on a killing spree. The old Alpha of they're pack of Hybrids name was Kalez. Stiles knew where the others where hiding and would probably come for him and his pack again. So Stiles decided it would be best if they trained tomorrow.

About four hours later the power from the two Hybrids where slowly leaked into him. Stiles with the extra power and a few spells became Alpha Werewolf, Alpha Vampire, and Master Psychic.

Stiles stood ten minutes after the Disk had done its job, a sound enveloping his ears. "We have company." Stiles walked out to the front yard. Four people from in the trees came out into the yard, Stiles knew all of they're names from the memories and knowledge from the two, now dead, Hybrids. "You are trespassing on Hale lands, remove or be removed."

"We have come seeking shelter of our Alpha." The one Stiles knew as Brad spoke.

"You have killed our Alpha, Kalez, and we are in gratitude. We didn't want to attack your pack, we where strong enough but Kalez wanted more power. We wish to become an extension to you, Take us as your pack?" They all asked the question in unison, moving down in the straight line. They all slowly dropped down into a submissive stance, Baring they're necks.

Stiles was shocked, unsure of what to say he looked over to Derek, who only supplied a "Do whatever you want." Stiles Stalked over to the four Hybrids. "With becoming my pack you are becoming Derek's pack, Derek is Alpha around here. If you still wish to join me and Derek I will not disagree. But do know I know what you all have done. I am One more then all of you. I possess the power of Witch. I am way more stronger then your former alpha and Phil." At the name they all winced. "We wish to join you." They all said in unison.

Stiles bend down over each of them, biting them, making them pack. They soon all felt the pull of the bond. Stiles walked over to Derek placing his wrist in front of the Alpha, Pledging his loyalty. Derek gratefully bit down on Stiles flesh, also feeling the extra pull of the bond. Derek was more powerful thanks to the new addition but he knew he wasn't stronger than Stiles.

About a month after the whole fiasco all of the pack got along. They all sat down like a family when time for Diner, Stiles learned to control his feeding. Everyone was happy. All while they ate they're meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so you should all know, I wrote this a looong ass time ago. I consider myself to be a better writer now. Thx

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudo, and all that jazz please!


End file.
